DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): This proposal will investigate a new mode for treatment of periodontal diseases. Periodontal diseases comprise a group of related microbial-induced chronic inflammatory disorders that destroy the tissue supporting the teeth. The diseases can result in loss of normal soft and hard tissue architecture at sites adjacent to the affected teeth. The goals of this project are: to accelerate the recovery/restoration of new, healthy periodontal architecture; to reduce post-operative pain after periodontal surgery; and to reduce local pH to create an unfavorable environment for periodontic bacteria. The poly(anhydride-esters)(PAE's) described within are biodegradable (bioresorbable) materials that can be used for short-term dental treatments. The proposal is a demonstrator project for future applications in novel dental biomaterial technology. This system is the first example in which the polymer itself is a controlled-release system; the polymer membrane degrades into salicylic acid (SA), which has analgesic properties. The investigators anticipate that PAE's will simultaneously serve three purposes: accelerating the recovery/restoration of new, healthy periodontal architecture; reducing post-operative pain after periodontal surgery; and reducing local pH to create an unfavorable environment for periodontic bacteria. However, this Proposal focuses on what the investigators consider the most significant aspect of this novel degradable polymer-localized reduction of inflammation and restoration of healthy periodontal architecture. The goals of the proposal are to evaluate the ability of poly(anhydride-esters) to simultaneously reduce inflammation while restoring periodontal tissues. As a function of in vivo polymer degradation, the investigators address the following hypotheses: Does SA reduce the inflammatory response? Is SA observed systemically? Can the release of SA be controlled? Do the polymers restore healthy periodontal architecture? The overall objective of this proposal is to determine if the local delivery of SA via degradable PAE's will simultaneously reduce inflammation and restore healthy periodontal architecture.